


Artwork or Fic from the Migrant Aid Fic Exchange

by Mizuuma



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizuuma/pseuds/Mizuuma
Summary: For the charity event being run herehttps://ao3tagoftheday.tumblr.com/post/186237433831/help-refugees-get-ficDonate money, get art or fic from an artist or writer who's part of the eventI'm actually offering Art and Fic for the event too! This post is for both art I receive after donating or art/fic I make FOR the event if anyone makes a donation and contacts me about making them art or fic. So check out the post and learn more about this event.Every little bit helps, even just $1 donations will help!





	Artwork or Fic from the Migrant Aid Fic Exchange

Artwork from [Aesthetic_Acid](https://foul--wonderland.tumblr.com/)

I asked them to draw my OCs :D


End file.
